The major theme of the PPG is the use of induced mutant mouse models to identify new genes and[unreadable] pathways involved in atherosclerosis. As a consequence, all of the projects in the PPG have as major[unreadable] endpoints the assessment of atherosclerotic lesions. Core 'A' will assist investigators in making 3 types of[unreadable] measurements including: 1) quantitation of cross sectional lesion area in the aortic root and brachiocephalic[unreadable] artery (BCA), 2) quantitation of aortic surface lesion area by the en face method, and 3) qualitative and[unreadable] quantitative assessment of plaque progression phenotypes. The first two of these and some measurements[unreadable] pertaining to the third will be done in Dr. Breslow's laboratory at Rockefeller. Measurements of plaque[unreadable] progression phenotypes will also be done in Dr. Tabas' laboratory at Columbia. In addition, all PPG projects[unreadable] have proposed using Laser Capture Microdissection (LCM) to assess gene expression in various cell types[unreadable] in atherosclerotic lesions. Core 'A' will act as intermediary with Dr. Edward Fisher's Laboratory at New York[unreadable] University Medical Center to train PPG investigators/technicians in the use of the LCM technique. A trained[unreadable] person will then be allowed to use the machinery on a sign up basis. Dr. Fisher will consult/collaborate on[unreadable] each of these projects.